dice_camera_actionfandomcom-20200213-history
Paultin
]Paultin Seppa is a player character by Nathan Sharp. He is a human bard of the college of lore.1 He is almost never sober, and when he is, he complains that he needs a drink. He plays the bagpipes, lute, and castanets, and will sing very rarely. Personality Paultin is a complicated individual. While he might appear not to take things seriously and often speaks his mind, when the situation becomes dark or emotionally heavy, he retreats into himself, usually with a bottle of wine. In those moments, he becomes easily flustered, reacting with one word comments or experiencing 'decision fatigue'. He also supposedly hears a voice in his head which he tries to silence. Being chaotic neutral, he tends to be very selfish in his motivations, with even Nate referring to him as "kind of a jerk".2 Although he is proficient in sword-fighting,1 when in trouble, Paultin's first impulse is to try persuasion, and if that doesn't work, to cast spells from a safe distance. Background (spoilers for season 1) The majority of Paultin's backstory is carefully guarded by Nate Sharp or Chris Perkins. What we do know is very limited: van Richten killed his entire family via zombie horde when Paultin was a child, leaving the young boy traumatized.3 Somehow, he managed to find his way out of Barovia and forgot his Vistani heritage. Nate later comments that, "he looks like he might be thirty, but it's been a very very, rough thirty. Yeah, he's in that age range, but the years have not been kind to him".4 Despite being a bard in the 'college of lore', Paultin later tells the bard Vlahyna Um'Vairar that he's never gone to school, and that while he made enough money to rent a house in Waterdeep, he continued to schedule more performances than he probably needed to, just as a precaution.5 He met the other members of the Waffle Crew when they had drinks at the Rusty Pommel Inn where he was performing.6 He stole the barkeep's coin purse, but Diath got the blame. The group then decided to flee the inn and continue adventuring together. When they were transported to Barovia, he became a subject of interest to Strahd, Escher, and the Dark Powers. Strahd communicated with Paultin through Mr. Shambleface, trying to convince him to join him.7 It was revealed that Strahd had made a promise not to harm the Vistani after their people had saved him from death on the battlefield. Yet Paultin realized that his shadow was being manipulated by Strahd (like all Vistani shadows), which at one point came to life and attacked van Richten. Paultin continued to mistrust van Richten, and almost threw him off the roof of his tower.8 van Richten asked Dee to keep Paultin under guard at the tower while the Crew went on a mission, but Paultin reappeared, making no mention of Dee's fate. Strahd again tried to convince Paultin to join him, capturing him and bringing him to Ravenloft, ordering Paultin to spy on the Crew for him.9 Paultin also drew the attention of a vampire named Escher, who Paultin pretended to reciprocate feelings for in order to escape the castle. Falkon tried to turn Paultin into a wereraven, but Paultin instead convinced him to carry him away in hybrid form. On rejoining the Crew, Paultin kept those encounters a secret. He eventually came in possession of the Sunsword (even though it was foretold by Strix's Tarokka card), but he has rarely needed to use it. Character development I (spoilers for seasons 2 & 3) Once they left Barovia, Paultin was surprisingly quick to trust and form a bond with the deadly construct that tracked the Crew down, naming it "Simon" and calling it his "son". When Simon was later crushed by an earth elemental, Paultin was devastated, noting that everything he ever cared for died.10 Diath had found the puppet's death amusing, but when Paultin confronted Diath about his reaction, Diath came to realize how pained Paultin was, and gave Evelyn gems to help pay for its repair.11 Paultin would later become attached to other random creatures, such as Harshnag's giant hawk (which also died) and Artus Cimber's ice bird. The latter helped to stir a desire in Paultin to claim the Ring of Winter for himself. Interestingly, even after failing a charisma check against the Ring, Chris allowed Paultin to continue acting as himself (as long as he did not willingly part with the Ring), luring the Crew into a false sense of safety despite his possession. Although Evelyn has had feelings for Paultin ever since she first began listening to his music in Waterdeep,6 Paultin has not shown any response to her advances. When she was preparing to sacrifice herself for her friends, she kissed him in a moment of despair.12 He did not react, but did relent to her request for a song. He also agreed to take part in the Vistani ceremony for her sacrifice, having to dress up in a raven costume. The magic of the ceremony caused him to become a raven in spirit form, and he was able to rescue Evelyn's soul from the Soulmonger. In the process, his own soul was temporarily transported to the realm of the Raven Queen, who gave him a crawling mummified hand that he could command telepathically. Shortly afterwards, he was transported back to Barovia to take part in a ceremony where he would merge with the piece of Strahd still inhabiting his shadow, and become the realm's new Dark Lord.13 It was later hinted by Chris that Paultin is actually a direct descendant of Strahd.14 Paultin destroyed the shadow with the Sunsword, which warped time such that the Crew suddenly found themselves in Barovia's past. Paultin met a Vistani there named Yesper who bore a striking resemblance to him and also played the lute and liked wine. Paultin was also reunited with a different version of Simon.15 Unfortunately, Paultin was captured by Strahd and beheaded, and his soul wandered the mists for 50 years before Strix's friends resurrected him. He then used his Vistani heritage to force the mists of Barovia to let him and the rest of the Crew leave that land. Paultin has admitted that getting drunk is a way for him to forget the losses he's experienced in his past.6 He is aware that this isn't healthy, and has warned Evelyn "don't be like me".12 His greatest fear is that he loses his current companions, although he has yet to actually call them his friends.6 Rather, he has hinted, "there are people who I don't want to say goodbye to just yet",13 and when he thinks the Crew are all dead, he becomes nihilistic and blames himself, saying, "that's what I get for being a nice guy... Everything dies I guess... There's a big hole, and it hurts".16 Strix has pointed out to him that by being drunk all the time, he is actually putting them all in danger,6 and Paultin stopped drinking afterwards. This changed after Paultin took the risk of using a suggestion spell on Diath to make him summon Shemeshka and save them from the force bomb. Diath, Strix and Miranda made Paultin feel bad for his actions, which caused Paultin to reject them and teleport away with Simon. A simulacrum of Paultin returned with the Sunsword and Simon, but his deception was revealed by Miranda, and the Crew went on a hunt for the real Paultin. Paultin meanwhile used the crawling hand to find and open the ancient tomb of an Omuan warrior that clutched the Chalice of Ch'gakare, and used a portal inside the tomb to travel to the Shadowfell, guided by the evil voice of the Ring of Winter. Paultin befriended a pair of Shadar-kai assassins who agreed to help him with the Ring's plan, which turned out to involve murdering the Crew and drinking their blood from the Chalice, which would create a new domain of dread. Being under the Ring's influence also caused Paultin's eyes and blood to turn blue and his hair to lengthen and turn raven-black (during the AMA, Nate revealed that his black hair is now permanent).17 Miranda was able to slip the Ring off his finger during Strix's magical time stop. Once free of the Ring, Paultin had a difficult time coping with what he had done (when later exposed to the effects of a Fear spell, he revealed that his biggest fear was actually seeing the Crew frozen dead at his feet). He could not express these feelings to the others, only saying that he now wanted to find the Ring in order to destroy it. He did feel guilty enough about having the Ring of Protection that he returned it to Diath, and realized that saving themselves from the death curse was the bigger priority. When he had a moment alone with Evelyn,18 he explained that the Ring of Winter had made his evil acts seem to make sense, as in a dream, and that he had only put it on because he hoped its ice powers would finally make him feel like a useful member of the party. He told her, "I'm not a fan of apologies, but I think that's what I'm trying to do", and admitted his discomfort talking about his feelings. While giving Evelyn a hug, he broke the fourth wall and acknowledged the viewers' calls for them to kiss, saying, "Chat, you can't rush this stuff". When Evelyn asked who he was talking to, he went along with her suggestion that he was praying to Lathander. The Raven Queen then appeared and announced that Paultin's fate had been stolen, and asked for him to return the Chalice and the hand. When he did, she thanked him by changing Simon's face to allow him to speak. Simon and Evelyn were both killed in the next episode, and Paultin cursed Lathander and demanded he bring her back. Rather than cope with his feelings, he began denying that she was really dead, and packed her parts and Simon's onto Waffles, trusting Diath to come up with a plan. Character development II (spoilers for season 4) Although he respected Omin, Paultin was the only one who actually thought someone should watch over Evelyn and Simon as they were being resurrected. However, even after the spell took effect, Paultin had difficulty accepting that she was really alive, escaping into the hall and slapping his face to wake himself. He implied that he had been having recurring dreams that she was back and that everything was the way "it's supposed to be, but aren't like that in this campaign ever!" When he finally accepted that she was real, his eyes welled up with tears and he became choked up, finally telling her, "it's good to have you back," and "you're back now, and that's all that matters".19 He was also happy to see Simon return, even if he could no longer speak and immediately darted Omin, to which Paultin gave the awkward excuse, "he's adopted". Paultin's tendency to place survival over other considerations ironically caused him to be the sole voice of reason when the Crew became paralyzed trying to decide how to deal with Aremag the dragon turtle. He willingly gave up his magic mandolin, but his generous gesture was undermined by Evelyn and Strix trying to take things back and angering Aremag even further, to the point that they had to give it the bomb anyway, which had been Paultin's original plan that Diath had rejected. Diath apologized to Paultin, who answered with a simple "k", although Paultin did comment to Simon later, "you listen to me." When the bomb exploded, Paultin and Evelyn hung on to each other. However, soon after, they began arguing over Evelyn's tendency to repeatedly jump into dangerous situations without thinking about how it affected others.20 Paultin pointed out that "none of you are survivors", and that constantly being faced with their deaths or his own "is getting to be too much...and if this is going to be a routine, then that's a toxicity I don't want in my life". Evelyn tried to argue that she was just being true to her calling, and when she later asked whether he really cared, he answered "enough", and "yes, you're needed...because we're a mess." Evelyn had harshly questioned why he was even still with them, and although Paultin replied, "I don't even know any more...that's something I need to mull over", he later affirmed that he was going to stick around, despite the frustration of not really understanding how deep his bonds with the Crew had grown. He explained that tossing the mandolin had also been his way of breaking off ties with Barovia and Yesper, who was the only member of his family he still remembered. "I didn't want that to be who I was anymore, and I felt I was ready to get rid of the last...pains of my past, and embrace what felt like a new family".20 On reaching Waterdeep, Paultin noted that Evelyn became friendly with a deserter from Xanathar's faction, who asked if she was dating anyone. Paultin pointed him out to the city guard and got him arrested, and when he reappeared, Paultin tried to trick a half-giant into tossing him out a window (but failed). During a battle with several zombie beholders, Paultin took a disintegration ray to the chest, which turned him into a pile of dust. His spirit remained behind and continued to observe the battle and make comments, as if watching a movie. Evelyn managed to carry his remains to a priest of Lathander and use the True Resurrection scroll to bring him back, and he hugged her as she began to cry. After Magnus told the Crew they could live in his house, Paultin went directly to the bar, where he calmly accepted the presence of an invisible bartender. He suffered some PTSD, having daily hallucinations where he would see himself suddenly disintegrated, and clung to a necklace where he had placed Evelyn's ring and a small gear.21 When Evelyn received an invitation by Omin to Red Larch, Paultin decided to tag along, especially when he heard there would be drinks. Omin's family inn was attacked by Mercykillers, and was soon after pulled into the mists of a domain of dread. A Vistani Dark Power banished Evelyn to her own plane, and Paultin pleaded with it to return her. Moved, the Power brought her back in exchange for Walnut's ring, but she refused, and they were forced to kill it. They were then dragged back into the Prime Material Plane to the town of Nightstone, which was invaded by warring demons and devils. Paultin refused van Richten's aid, even using his body to cushion himself from a fall, but the old priest ignored his antics and used his ritualistic magic to protect the church. Seeing Evelyn try to defend them all from a powerful pit fiend, Paultin used Vistani abilities he had not touched since Ironslag, casting both curse and evil eye to weaken it. When the battle was over, Paultin banished van Richten rather than accept more of his help. On their return, Paultin discovered that Simon had been keeping a human boy locked in a chest, which was a crime that risked getting Simon destroyed. The puppet had drawn pictures of himself as a real boy, and later ran off into traffic, showing signs of being suicidal. Paultin brought him home, at a loss for how to help him. At some point, he took a job to uncover what happened to a centaur who Anya (played by Cristina Vee on Dark and Dicey)4 had killed, and after he amused himself stealing her magic bracelet, she threatened to track down his family and have them killed (also because she wanted him to father her children). Paultin began relying on his ability to break the fourth wall more and more, and was surprised when the Xanathar appeared to have the same ability. During a showdown with the beholder, Paultin for the first time used his bard ability 'cutting words' to survive a deadly attack and take his revenge on the creature for the petrification and subsequent shattering of Evelyn. He then frantically helped Strix try to piece her back together. After Evelyn was restored, Paultin curled into a ball and rocked back and forth, repeatedly muttering "I should have been there".25 Evelyn tried to comfort him, and he revealed to her that about a year and a half before he met the Crew, he had been married for two years to a woman named Sandra. When he returned home from a show, he found her brutally murdered, and never learned who was responsible. Evelyn seemed unsure how to handle the news, and discretely alerted both Strix and Diath. Artus Cimber's wife Alisanda appeared and demanded retribution, and Paultin tried to reason with her, saying that killing those responsible for the loss of loved ones (making reference to his taking vengeance on those who had killed Evelyn and Simon) would not bring peace. Paultin even referred to his having let one person who deserved death (likely van Richten) get away. has said that Paultin constantly loses people he loves and feels that it's his fault and that he could have done something about it, and still can--which is why Chris keeps teasing him by having van Richten appear[26]. Around this time, he was also mysteriously reunited with the crawling hand, who had new protective markings on it. Despite this, Paultin told Alisanda they had no means of returning to the Shadowfell to recover the Ring of Winter, and she was forced to depart. Although a spiritual therapist then visited the Crew to offer them aid, Paultin resisted revealing more about his feelings. He did however vehemently praise and support Diath, despite the latter's revelation that he feared that the Crew didn't need him any more. He also went out of his way to protect Diath and give him advice after he was arrested, even persuading the court that he was Diath's attorney to try to free him. Paultin's efforts were hindered by his having earlier antagonized Evelyn with a sarcastic remark against her church, and by the surprise revelation that the magistrate had noticed the theft of an expensive bottle of wine that Paultin had taken. Diath in turn protected Paultin, taking the blame for the theft, even if it meant being imprisoned. This turn of events greatly upset Paultin, who took it upon himself to raise money through his performances to pay for the fine and free his friend. Evelyn offered to help, but she ran into guardsman Todd who continued to make friendly advances towards her, and Paultin had to intervene. Doppelganger agents then tricked Paultin, Evelyn and Strix into being ambushed at a Zhentarim manor, while they themselves snuck into the Waffle House disguised as Diath and Paultin to steal the Xanathar's treasure and recover the Stone of Golorr. During the ambush, Paultin was briefly spirited away to a crossover episode on Sirens of the Realms, which he used his 4th wall-breaking insight to recognize as the work of Chris Perkins. He returned to their home in time to shoot his doppelganger with a gun, and helped Diath interrogate the other. The gun was later destroyed when Squiddly fought Simon and accidentally dropped it off the roof. Simon had been polymorphed into a real human boy, and revealed to Paultin that he idolized him and also wanted to become a bard, which greatly pleased him. When the Cassalanters gave the Crew an invitation, Paultin decided that all of their prior invitations had gone badly, and that the Crew just needed to accept that "everyone is out to kill us". He began to agree that Strix's paranoia was justified, which pleased her immensely. However, the others all felt strongly about going, especially since a member of the City Watch would be present. Unfortunately, Simon wandered off and got charmed by cultists, and Paultin arrived just in time to stop his initiation. The Cassalanters offered the Crew anything they wanted in exchange for the treasure hoard, so they could use it to break a deal allowing Asmodeus to take their kids' souls. Paultin told them one condition would be that they worked on their parenting skills. He later took Simon to a circus, which Simon begged Paultin to let him join. Paultin actually allowed it, because despite Simon hoping to learn impressive tricks like swinging a fire whip, he was made to clean the animal stalls instead. Simon quit after a few days, and Paultin explained he was teaching his son about the real world. Jarlaxle then made a surprise appearance in Evelyn's bedroom, inviting her to dance and dine on his boat. Although Paultin butted in, he surprisingly did not try to intervene, although he had butted in during Jarlaxle's attempt to have a private walk with her earlier. To Paultin's surprise, a Shadar-kai thief suddenly appeared from the Shadowfell and handed him the Ring of Winter. Paultin's eyes and veins immediately turned blue just from holding it, and though he tried not to wear it, Manshoon appeared and immediately tried to take it from him. Paultin was finally successful at summoning an ice dragon, but was unfamiliar with how to control it, and it went after Durnan the barkeep instead. Manshoon and two nycaloths then attacked him, and Paultin was knocked out and the Ring was taken. After Evelyn revived him, he used his Vistani curse to cause Manshoon to unattune to the Ring, and the dragon stopped obeying him. Paultin was ultimately able to win a contest of wills with the Ring, and handed it to Alisanda. Evelyn was proud of him and was going to reach out and hug him, but restrained herself. During the celebratory beach party that followed, Paultin drank the last of his wine reserves and slept, giving Simon and Handrew the opportunity to bury him in the sand. Simon built a sand castle in the shape of Ravenloft, with its shadow looming directly over Paultin. When they got home, they found a package that had been misaddressed to them, but Paultin opened it anyway and was immediately assaulted by a rug of smothering. Despite his fascination with it and wanting to claim it for his own, the rug escaped. Paultin then agreed to accompany the others to find the intended recipient, acknowledging, "I don't want to dump all the responsibility on you". He insisted that their group had been too trusting, but when Evelyn told him "you worry too much", Paultin was actually dumbfounded, reminding her of all the times she had died. Ironically, he soon thereafter disparaged Strix for being too paranoid about Manshoon's items, convincing her to attune to the staff. She then gifted him with Manshoon's robes, which he used to disguise himself and sneak around in the shadows, again calling himself 'Batman'. He was then attacked by three mindflayers, which Evelyn helped him fight. Paultin tried using Handrew's new powers to boost his magic against them, and they fled. After the rest of the Crew killed the now ceremorphed Warrington, Paultin found an explosive device in its room and set it off. The top two floors of the Waffle House were then destroyed, and Paultin decided to give up the robes to help pay for repairs (although he pretended it had been 'Batman' who had caused the explosion and was giving up his own cloak in retirement). Jarlaxle reappeared, hoping for another chance to spend time with Evelyn, although he checked with her that Paultin wouldn't be offended. The drow insightfully pointed out that Paultin's interest in her only seemed to come out when someone else stood between them. Diath felt uncomfortable having Jarlaxle and Evelyn together on the trip, and had her stay behind with Paultin. Evelyn then tried to be sure she and Paultin were still "cool". Although Paultin didn't comment directly on what Jarlaxle had said, he did warn Evelyn that she should insight check the drow to see if he was lying to her about his interest in Lathander. During the auction for the Stone of Golorr, Paultin was initially ok tag-teaming with Evelyn to snoop on the guests and be a distraction when Strix made off with the Stone, but when the plan fell through, he gave up and drank wine in a corner. He did not intervene when Evelyn hung on Jarlaxle's arm instead, but did comment, "fine, let's go, with your little boyfriend here". He then reminded Diath that when the Stone was taken care of, he wanted them to work on solving his wife's murder. During the chaos that followed, Lady Cassalanter tried using a blood ritual, and Paultin nonchalantly counterspelled and banished her. When they then returned to their home, Diath entrusted Paultin with the Stone, but imps soon came after him, and he was struck by two arrows from a Zhentarim sniper. Simon attacked the imps and was himself knocked out, with Paultin reaching out for him as and saying "you did good son" before he too lost consciousness. Waffles was the only one who saw them and howled in despair, dragging Paultin's body down the stairs. Nat was able to stabilize him, although he brushed her off once he woke. After finding Simon, he yelled for Evelyn to help their son. Narae appeared and was also shocked to see a dying child. Narae and Esvele then tried to interrogate the Crew about the Stone, and Paultin banished them while the Crew came up with a plan. When he realized the Stone entrusted to him was gone, he reassured Diath that they would help him recover it, and called them "best friends".30 While interrogating suspects in Rosie's murder, Paultin won a drinking contest thanks to help from Evelyn's aura. He returned the favor by giving inspiration to the other Crew members against their opponents. Evelyn was especially touched by his praise of Lathander, which helped convert a priestess of Selune to his service instead. After Paultin was heavily injured in battle and became slightly delirious, he claimed he could see Lathander and the light, and Evelyn became giddy. After he improved, he admitted he appreciated "the concept of Lathander", but wondered "how good it is to follow that blindly".31 Evelyn was not dissuaded and continued to chat with him about her god, happy that they had something in common. When they realized Jarlaxle has stolen his favorite chair while they were away, Paultin was adamant they go after it, even though the drow wanted the Stone in return, which they didn't have. Strix loaned Paultin her new staff-broom to fly to the ship where it was held, and after he brazenly spelled his name in sky writing to announce his coming, he misjudged whether the broom would work underwater and crashed into the ocean, almost losing it. Jarlaxle rescued him but insisted they recover the Stone, which he would use to donate money back into the Waterdeep economy. Paultin tried to convince Evelyn that Jarlaxle was lying to get what he wanted, and she finally realized that she had been used. Jarlaxle then mocked her for calling Simon her son, and she stormed through his ship. Paultin decided it was best to stay quiet, and noting how the bard hadn't bothered coming to her defense, Jarlaxle told him he would "return your ridiculous chair, which you treasure above all others, including Evelyn" only after he got the Stone. Realizing that he could do nothing, Paultin walked out of the office, paying deference only to Jarlaxle's construct servant, which drew Jarlaxle's ire and caused him to comment "I really hate him. I hate him so much." Paultin again decided to keep quiet, saying "I'm not gonna ask" after he uncovered the lock of Evelyn's hair and the note she had left Jarlaxle. However, when Evelyn was later on the verge of dying from attacks by the construct, Paultin urgently insisted that Strix teleport her and the children to safety, telling Diath that he no longer cared about his chair. Simon resisted the teleport so that he could stay behind with Paultin, forcing a last minute change in plans to use Dimension Door to save them both. Notable Equipment (spoilers) * Eyes of Charming * Sunsword (magical artifact once owned by Strahd's brother Sergei) * Marthane family signet ring (bequeathed by Evelyn)12,22, which he hangs on a chain around his neck along with a small gear.21 His Idle Champions bio lists it as a "soulmate necklace".23 * cloak of billowing (a gift mysteriously left at the Waffle House. It does nothing but billow dramatically on command)24 * Crawling hand / Hand of Hell / "Handrew" (an undead human hand that can be commanded telepathically up to 120 feet);33 given to Paultin by the Raven Queen12; implied to have originated from the mummy of an Omuan hero) (returned to the Raven Queen who adorned it with magical runes, then somehow it found its way back to Paultin in episode 111. In ep 129, casting while holding the hand gave +3 for spells to land) * Gloves of thievery (Wandala's pair, gifted to the Crew) * pan pipes (bequeathed by Evelyn)22 * doll of Paultin (roughly constructed doll made in Paultin's likeness by Strix during her 50 years alone in Barovia) * silver earring formed around a magically suspended teardrop (reward from the shadar-kai assassins)29 * van Richten's journal, including the torn page describing his encounter with Paultin's family and its tragic outcome32 * [https://roll20.net/compendium/dnd5e/Robe%20of%20the%20Archmagi#content Robe of the Archmagi]'' - a black, evil-aligned magical cloak that nevertheless Strix appropriated off the corpse of the Manshoon clone, then handed to Paultin. Although he can't attune to it, it still makes Paultin "look like a badass". He decided to sell it to Acq Inc for 50k gold to pay for repairs to the Waffle House, but they have yet to make the exchange.'' * [http://forgottenrealms.wikia.com/wiki/Ring_of_Winter Ring of Winter]'' (once owned by Artus Cimber, then worn by Paultin before it was slipped off his hand by Miranda during a time-stop. The Ring was used to create Gwenyth the ice construct, then was stolen by a Shadar-kai thief who brought it back to Paultin, who got KO'd by Manshoon who then took it briefly before Paultin's Vistani curse caused Manshoon to unattune to it. Paultin eventually took it back, and by succeeding at a contest of wills, was able to hand it to Alisanda, who wants to give it to the Elf Prince in exchange for the army he lent her. Everyone else wants it destroyed by giving it to the Summer Queen of the elves, however Gwenyth first needs to be polymorphed so she can survive).'' * three-string lute stolen off a bard at the Yawing Portal Inn (down to 2 strings after his competition with Dorka, a servant of the Dark Power Vedeer). Mattrim the bard, actually a Harper spy, later revealed the lute is a secret listening device in ep 125, but Paultin still used it until it fell apart in ep 137. * blackened scroll case containing a scroll of true resurrection (stolen off a dead cleric and given to the Crew by the Sewn Sisters; later used on Paultin's ashes to bring him back to life) * [http://forgottenrealms.wikia.com/wiki/Canaith_mandolin Canilith Mandolin]'' (once owned by Paultin's ancestor Yesper)(thrown into the ocean and recovered by Nit Luap, before the latter got swallowed by Aremag the dragon turtle before it exploded in the bay of Port Nyanzaru)'' * Chalice of Ch'gakare (large golden goblet forged around a hollowed human skull and decorated with gems, carrying a few drops of Strix's blood) (given to the Raven Queen) Trivia (spoilers) * Paultin's current D&D Beyond character sheet can be found here * Nate has admitted that Paultin Seppa's name was a play on the musical group Salt-N-Pepa * Nate pointed out that since returning from the Shadowfell when his hair was longer, his hair is still black and disheveled, but now shorter than his shoulders17 * Paultin's favorite color is maroon17 * Nate has said that his favorite Paultin moment is "catching Evelyn" 27 * Nate is the only player who revealed a place for fans to see an actively updated version of his character sheet, although he has since started using D&D Beyond which is helping him discover abilities he didn't realize he had * Nate acknowledges that bonding with Simon forced Paultin to do a lot of introspection, and that things might have turned out differently if they hadn't kept him.28 * Nate says that the temptations brought on by Paultin's "chaotic neutral" side (such as ringing the gong in the yuan-ti temple) have subsided as his character has grown: "One of the...blanket rules use for being chaotic neutral is 'is this a good idea?' comes second to 'would this be entertaining?'...It's definitely still there, but...it's a lot more controlled...he has less tendencies to put the entire party at risk just for a chuckle." While he was tempted a second time by the Ring, it was more because it would allow him to do "cool stuff" as a performer, but he recognized the consequences and said "nope, not worth it...we're past this".28 References 1 Paultin's character sheet: level 11 or level 8 from Dragon+ magazine, Issue 2016 2 "A Q&A with NateWantsToBattle". YouTube. 3 DCA Episode 12. 4 Dark and Dicey Episode 8. (1:29:40-2:02:30) 5 DCA Episode 120 6 DCA Episode 73. 7 DCA Episode 13. 8 DCA Episode 24. 9 DCA Episodes 19-20. 10 DCA Episode 40. 11 DCA Episode 50. 12 DCA Episode 52. 13 DCA Episode 53-54. 14 DCA Episode 78. 15 DCA Episode 58. 16 DCA Episode 79. 17 DCA AMA Session. 18 DCA Episode 85 (1:01:43-1:15:16)(1:19:38-1:21:20) 19 DCA Episode 91. 20 DCA Episode 93. 21 DCA Episode 99. 22 https://twitter.com/AnnaProsser/status/951749924068061185 23 Champion Spotlight - Paultin Seppa. Idle Champions of the Forgotten Realms. 24 Common Magical Items Appearing in D&D's 'Xanathar's Guide: To Everything'. D&D Beyond. 25 DCA Episode 110-111. 26 PAX Unplugged 2018 'Ask the Waffle Crew Anything' Panel. 27 https://twitter.com/NateWantsToBtl/status/1055584515819798529 28 Idle Champions interview: Nathan Sharp. Twitch.com. 29 D&D Trinkets. D&D5e Wikia. 30 DCA Episode 134. 31 DCA Episode 137. 32 DCA Episode 25-26. 33 DCA Episode 75. Category:Player Character